


Something New

by captainswanparrilla



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom!Niles, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanparrilla/pseuds/captainswanparrilla
Summary: Niles & Daphne experiment with their newfound intimacy
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Something New

The first thing that Niles noticed upon waking up was that he wasn’t alone. His arm was draped over a warm, soft, naked body. He wondered fleetingly if he was still asleep. Then, when he caught a whiff of the hair that his face was buried in, he remembered what had happened the day before.

Daphne.

He had slept with Daphne.

Not just slept with her. They’d had wild, uninhibited, sex on the floor of his brother’s apartment. Then again on the kitchen counter when they’d tried to make a snack. Then again in her bed when she was packing an overnight bag. Then again, when he pushed her against the door of his apartment at the Montana because he couldn’t wait another second to be inside her again. By the time they’d made it upstairs to his bed, they were both exhausted and slipped easily into oblivion. 

His heart quickened when he remembered how enthusiastic, how ready and willing she was to give herself completely to him. She’d been voracious and hungry, neither of them able to satiate their appetite for the other. He’d never felt so sexually charged in his life, and he’d certainly never felt so satisfied. 

It was even more exquisite than he had ever imagined, making love to the goddess that was Daphne Moon; his perfectly imperfect angel. 

He could still feel her lips on his skin, her teeth leaving love bites on his neck and collarbone, her nails scratching down his back, no doubt leaving angry red marks in their wake. It had been so frenzied, and yet he could recall every small detail, especially about the first time. Her body had fit around him like a glove, snug and warm and wet. It had taken all of his willpower and several mental gymnastics not to spill himself inside of her on the first thrust. But he’d managed to stave off release, remembering that Daphne came first.

Daphne always came first.

She had been vocal. Her cries and moans and words of encouragement made him burn that much hotter for her. Good lord, the things that accent did to him. He thought he would spontaneously combust when she wrapped her legs around him, leaned in close to the shell of his ear and whispered, “Give me all you’ve got, Niles.”

Just the thought of it made him shiver—and another part of his anatomy awaken.

His body was pressed snuggly against Daphne’s back. He could feel the silkiness of her skin, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. It was then he noticed that, with his arm draped around her as it was, his hand was just underneath her breasts; the breasts that had felt exquisite in the palms of his hands as she rode him, and even more delectable when his lips had been wrapped around them.

Niles groaned. He felt like a starved, sex-crazed nut. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of her and stay there for the rest of his life.

Alas, she was asleep. And getting much needed rest after their strenuous activities. He wondered if she would be sore. After all it had been a while for both of them and they had gotten quite rough in their passion. She probably wouldn’t be ready for sex again for a while. He tried not to be disappointed at that realization.

His thought was interrupted, however, when he heard a soft sound from Daphne, which was followed by a small shift in her position. He tensed, holding his breath at the torturous friction it caused. She went still and quiet for a moment and he let out an exhale. 

“Niles?” she murmured sleepily. Her hand slid atop his so that both were resting against her stomach. “Are you awake?”

“Yes, my love,” he whispered back. He hugged her tightly and placed a featherlight kiss against the base of her neck. “But you should go back to sleep. Get some more rest.”

“Mmhhmm I don’t want more rest,” she said, the timber of her voice low and scratchy with disuse. She wound their fingers together and slowly, sensually trailed their joined hands up to her breast.

“You don’t?” he asked. He raised his eyebrows, shocked at what she could be implying. Was she really ready again so quickly? After everything they’d done the night before?

Not that he was complaining.

“No,” she confirmed, “I don’t.”

“Well, in that case,” he began, a smile growing on his face as he kissed her neck a few more times. “Let me give you a proper good morning.”

He gave her breast a squeeze, delighting at the contented sigh she gave in response. When he did it again—this time followed by a nip at the sensitive juncture of her collarbone—she arched her back. She was breathing heavily already and he had barely touched her.

He was determined to take his time with this. While he immensely enjoyed the night before, the feverish pace left him no room to explore. He wanted to get to know her body. He wanted to find out all the little things that made her rip at the seams and come unglued under his touch. He wanted her to feel ecstasy like she’d never felt before.

“Daphne,” he whispered as he lazily began to kiss and suck at the spot below her ear. He flicked his thumb across her nipple and she whimpered. “Have I told you how magnificent you are?”

“Yes,” she moaned, and he wasn’t sure if it was in answer to his question or because he had started moving their joined hands south. She tried to hurry him along, but he denied her. He set a leisurely pace, his fingertips grazing over her sternum, her rib cage, her belly button. All the while he could feel her pushing against him, her ass wiggling enticingly over his cock.

“I want you so badly,” he said, his hand inching closer and closer to where she obviously wanted it to be. “Do you have any idea what you do to me? Any idea how much I want to make love to you right now?”

“Well why don’t you?” 

His hand came to the apex of her thighs, just a hairsbreadth above where she needed him. She let go of him, giving him the space he needed to touch her.

But he didn’t. 

Instead he let his hand drift to her inner thigh, ghosting up and down, up and down. She whined and opened her legs a bit wider, hoping it would coax him, but still he just stroked, working his mouth from her neck to her shoulder and back. 

“Niles, please,” she begged. Her hand ventured back to grip his hip, holding him flush against her backside. He was close enough to slide into her if the angle changed, but he wouldn’t. Not yet. Not when he had her right where he wanted her.

“What do you want?” he asked. His fingers teasingly brushed against her, enough to feel her wetness before retreating. She groaned in protest and shifted her body, trying to get him back where she wanted him but he resisted. Instead he brought his hand back up to tilt her chin so that he could look into her eyes. They were clouded with lust, and it made his heart beat wildly in his chest to know that it was all for him. “Daphne, tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” she said. 

It was then he captured her lips with a searing kiss. Her arm came up to encircle the back of his neck, her fingers threading through his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth. They kissed languidly, her body writhing against him as he let his hand wander once again.  
She moaned in his mouth when he let one finger rub her aching clit twice before abruptly stopping. In one smooth motion he gripped her thigh and lifted her leg so that it was resting on his hip. His cock brushed her folds, driving him insane with need to possess her.

“Do it.” She tugged on his hair, her nails scraping hard on his scalp. 

“Not yet,” he said, although it was precisely what he ached to do. “I want you to come on my fingers first.” She whimpered at his words, moving her hips so that his cock teased her. He knew what she was doing, trying to catch him at the right position to slide into her. He was careful to make sure her angle was always off. “I’ve got plans for you.”

“Well get to it then,” she replied, her breath coming in short pants. She was desperate for him and he’d barely even touched her. 

It was time to change that.

He let his fingers drift back down to her entrance. He teased her clit with featherlight strokes, just enough pressure to make Daphne clutch the sheets in a tight fist. He steadily increased his pace, rubbing in circles with his thumb and letting his index and middle finger finally sink into her wet heat. 

“Oh, bloody hell,” she moaned, her eyes snapping shut and her head coming back to rest in the crook of his neck.

“Does this feel good, my love?” he whispered as he stroked her inner walls, pumping his fingers in and out, in and out. He was normally too shy to talk during sex, but with Daphne he felt bold and uninhibited. He felt like he could truly let his passions rise to the surface. 

And, judging by her responses, she was rather fond of his words.

“Yes, yes, oh god, yes,” she answered as he began to move his fingers faster. He crooked them just so and she cried out again, letting him know he had found the spot he’d been searching for. “Don’t stop!”

“I won’t,” he promised, making sure to keep the same rhythm. He could tell she was close, could feel her beginning to clench around his fingers. “Are you about to come for me, Daphne? God, you’re so beautiful when you come.”

He noticed the familiar flush of her skin, the way her cheeks and neck turned red with a faint blush when she was on the verge of orgasm. Her lips were parted, her chest heaving with desperate inhales and exhales. Her body was taut, muscles tight with anticipation of her release. She was on the precipice, dangling over the edge; all she needed was a little push, a small adjustment of his fingers and…

She fell apart in his arms. She arched back against him as her release washed over her, sounds of ecstasy tumbling from her lips. Daphne wasn’t shy when it came to making noise in the bedroom, something that Niles wasn’t used to in a lover. He adored it. He knew he would spend the rest of his life trying to get her to moan his name or scream out with total abandon. 

As the aftershocks of her orgasm began to subside, Niles kept up his caresses. He didn’t want her to fully come down from her high. She squirmed under his touch, her head turning so that she could look into his eyes. His breath seized when he saw the pure love reflecting in her gaze. It was clouded with lust and the haze of bliss, but it was undeniable. She loved him. He would never know what he did to deserve her, but he had her now and he was going to prove he was worthy. 

Lost in his thoughts, he jolted when he felt the steady grip of her hand on his cock. He hadn’t even realized she’d flipped around so that she was facing him. A sinful smile flashed across her face as she leaned in, her lips hovering close enough that he could feel their heat as she said, “Are you going to fuck me now?”

Niles growled low in his chest as he surged forward, capturing her lips in a ferocious kiss. 

Daphne gasped into his mouth and brought her free hand up to thread through his hair. The other was still wrapped around his cock, massaging and teasing in a way that drove him to the brink of madness. He was desperate to be inside her, to make her come apart around him again and again and again.

In one fluid motion, he had her on her back and he was hovering above her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head, his grip tight enough to hold her in place but not enough to bruise. He wondered for a moment if she would be okay with this slightly rougher tactic, but his question was answered rather quickly when Daphne wrapped her long, luscious legs around his waist and tugged him down so their bodies were flush.

“You know,” she said, leaning up so she could latch her lips onto the sensitive juncture between his neck and shoulder blades, giving him sucking, biting kisses between her words, “I love this wild side of you, Niles. I always knew it was in there somewhere.”

“Is that what you want?” he responded, trying and failing to hide his groan as she tilted her hips and his cock rubbed against her slick, wet heat. He brought her wrists together and held them down with one hand, freeing the other. He squeezed them a bit tighter and Daphne moaned and arched beneath him.

“Show me what you’ve got,” she said, lifting a playful eyebrow. 

Niles swallowed hard. This was all new to him. With Maris, he was lucky to get the most basic, vanilla version of sex. Sure, it was nice and it did the trick, but whenever he had tried something new she had balked and shut him out of their bedroom. With Mel it was a tad more adventurous, but not by much. It certainly wasn’t this full of passion, and he had never lowered his inhibitions enough to release his dominant side. 

That all changed with Daphne.

“Can we try something?” he asked, his voice tentative and shy.

“What is it?” 

He let go of her wrists and sat back. “Will you—can we—“ he stuttered, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He didn’t need to be this nervous around her. He just wasn’t sure how he should phrase his request. 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” she said, dropping her legs from around his waist and sitting up. She brought her lips to his for a brief kiss, attempting to make him feel secure. 

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said, “Flip over.”

Silence.

He was terrified to open his eyes. He just knew that she was probably horrified by his brazenness. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should’ve kept his mouth shut and made love to her like they were. He didn’t need—

His eyes flew open when he heard the bed creak. Daphne was sliding back, freeing her legs from underneath him. She had a sly smile on her face, which made him sigh in relief. She wasn’t rejecting him. As a matter of fact, she was turning around. She was getting on her hands and knees. 

Niles almost passed out.

He was frozen, his eyes fixated on the way her back was arched. His gaze traveled down her spine to her delectable derriere. He had always been a fan of her ass, sneaking glances at it when he knew she wouldn’t catch him. He had found himself wondering what it would be like to run his hand across it, to squeeze it, maybe even what it would feel like to give it a little swat. 

His trance was broken when he heard Daphne clear her throat. She craned her neck so that she could glance over her shoulder at him. “Like what you see?” she teased, giving him a saucy wink.

“You have no idea,” he breathed reverently. He couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and skim his fingers along her side. He massaged his way down her spine, delighting in the way she moaned shamelessly at his touch. He settled his hand on her hip to steady himself, giving her a light squeeze. He scooted forward, grabbed his cock in his hand and rubbed it along her folds. 

“Lean down a bit more,” he said, flattening his free hand on her back and pushing gently until she was on her elbows. “That’s it, my love.”

He bit his lip, allowing his eyes one more selfish roam over her supple curves before he finally sunk slowly into her.

Niles had to close his eyes against the overwhelming onslaught of sensations. He was grateful that they’d had sex like rabbits the night prior, otherwise he would’ve spilled himself the second he was inside her. She was so tight in this position, her inner muscles gripping and pulsing around him. She was slick from her recent orgasm, making his entrance smooth and unhindered. 

“You feel amazing,” he said, unable to resist rocking his hips. His pace was controlled at first, giving a few light thrusts to test her readiness. Then he began to move in earnest, his hands on her waist to keep her right where he wanted her. He pulled her back against him as he surged forward, his cock hitting her deep with every push of his hips.

“Oh, god,” Daphne groaned, her head falling into the mattress. Her moans were muffled by the pillow underneath her, but her next words were as clear as day.

“Fuck me harder, Niles.”

That sentence snapped the last strand of self-control that Niles had left. With one hand braced on her lower back and one holding onto her hip, he started to give her exactly what she wanted. He pounded into her, each thrust forceful and uninhibited. Their bodies smacked together, the sounds of slapping skin, Daphne’s moans, and his heavy breathing filling the room. Each thrust pushed her further into the mattress, but she didn’t seem to mind. Her fists were curled around the sheets, white knuckles attempting to anchor her in place. 

“Yes, yes, just like that,” she moaned. 

“Daphne, can you come like this?” he asked, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

“I think—oh fuck—I think so,” she answered, her words coming out in sharp gasps. “I just need...”

He knew what she was going to say as she trailed off. Instead of letting her finish, he took matters into his own hands. He wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her up and back, pulling her in against his chest. His fingers quickly went to work on her clit, rubbing clumsy circles as he continued to fuck her. 

“Daphne,” he said, his voice rough with exertion and desire. He brought his lips down to her neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin. He knew he would leave a mark but he didn’t care, couldn’t care when she was writhing in his arms and on the verge of orgasm.  
Within a few moments she was trembling and grasping at his arm, her nails digging into the flesh of his wrists as she climbed higher and higher. He could feel how taut she was, her inner muscles clenching hard around his cock. He wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, already feeling the tell-tale tingling of his impending release. 

“I’m so close,” she whined, the sound sending shivers through his body. “Oh, god, you feel so good. Yes, right there, fuck—“

She threw her head back as she came with a cry, her breath coming in short gasps as she rode out her orgasm. The feeling of her walls convulsing around him was all he needed. A few more thrusts and he was there, coming inside of her with a desperate sigh of her name.  
They were both nearly panting with exhaustion by the time he slowed. He held her close, placing light kisses on her shoulder, her neck, her cheek until she turned and he could capture her mouth. They kissed for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a minute of two. Daphne shifted, his softening manhood slipping out of her as she moved away from him.

She flopped onto her back, stretching those long legs and scrunching her face in discomfort. “I forgot how bloody hard that was on your thighs.”

“Worth it?” he asked hopefully as he laid down next to her. He knew he should get up, be a gentleman and get her a towel before they ruined his sheets, but he didn’t want to be away for her. He didn’t want the moment to end just yet. And he didn’t really give a damn about the sheets. As a matter of fact, he got a perverse thrill out of knowing the evidence of their lovemaking might be visible on them forever. 

“Of course,” she confirmed, rolling so that she was facing him. “I must say, this dominant side of you is incredibly sexy.”

He couldn’t help the swell of pride at her words. 

“Could’ve used some hair pulling though.”

“Hair pulling? You—you like that?”

“Oh, I love it. Especially if you take a big chunk and twist it around your hand, then pull my head back. I mean, don’t tug on it like a dog with a rope, but get enough force in there to let me know who’s boss.”

Niles could feel the heat creeping into his cheeks. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

“And don’t be afraid to give me a little smack. Don’t think I didn’t notice all the times you stared at my ass over the years.”

His mouth fell open in horror, and he attempted to stammer out a denial or an explanation before she placed a fingertip to his lips.

“It’s alright, I’m not upset about it. I was always quite flattered actually. I never thought my bum was that attractive but apparently it does the trick for you.”

“Daphne, everything about you does the trick for me. You should know that by now,” he assured her.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. “But don’t change the subject. I don’t want you to ever hold back when you’re with me. I know your other lovers were...less than adventurous, but I want you to be able to experiment with me. Find out what you like! I could tell you enjoyed what we just did, but I’m sure there’s lots of other fantasies you’ve harbored that we can bring to life.”

If she only knew how right she was. Niles couldn’t even count the number of scenarios he’d pictured himself and Daphne in over the years. They had already scratched off a few the night before and one fairly big one just then, but he still had a list a mile long that he’d been compiling since the day they met. If he were to write them down, he was sure they would fill an entire notebook.

But, Niles had very little experience with anything but basic sexual encounters. He was used to missionary as a rule, cowgirl if either of his ex-wives had a hard time getting to completion. He realized with a start that, before Daphne, those were really the only two positions he’d ever tried. Even his foreplay was lacking diversity, but he felt like he would get much better in that department. If there was one thing he was sure about, it was that pleasing Daphne was his number one goal and he would do anything at all to achieve it. He had seven years of pent-up longing and he was going to use that to his advantage.

“I would love nothing more than to experiment with you,” he said, placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling her into his arms. 

“What’s next on the list then?” she asked as she nuzzled into his neck. 

“Well, you in a whipped cream teddy has always been a frequent visitor of my dreams.”


End file.
